


Shut Up/Make Me

by love2hulksmash



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: I just like to make my boys kiss, M/M, Tropes, pinterest prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love2hulksmash/pseuds/love2hulksmash
Summary: Blame bxbori9181 (and by blame, I mean THANK, because she got me out of my own head when I needed it most).Bxbori send me the following Pinterest Pin: "Just so we're clear, if I say "shut up" and you say "make me", I am instantly thinking about making out with you."Me: That sounds like a McDanno prompt...BxBori: .....No comment.So yeah, that's how this happened.





	Shut Up/Make Me

“For the love o’ God, Danny, just shut up already!”

 

Steve rubbed his eyes tiredly as they sat in a snarl of traffic on the H1, finally heading home after a long day of boring meetings with several higher-ups in the governor’s cabinet. He had had to go through an itemized list of complaints against the task force, submitted by everyone from HPD beat cops to the simplest of criminals they’d busted over the past quarter. It had taken nearly five hours to get through every complaint, and Steve was longing for his couch and a few cold beers and sweet, sweet silence.

 

Danny had been ranting and raving since they’d left the governor’s mansion, though. Sure, the quarterly meetings were a pain in the patella, and required creative thinking on both men’s parts to keep them from any serious trouble, but it wasn’t anything Steve hadn’t been through in his Navy days. And given the amount of “unparalleled physical and emotional damage” they’d been accused of just over the past three months, it was a wonder the governor hadn’t temporarily disbanded the group _again_.

 

“Excuse me, Steven, if I do not like spending my precious Friday in a meeting to go over why you just _had_ to smash Bad Guy Number Three’s head into a dumpster, or why you _had_ to go over Officer Number Seven’s head just so you didn’t have to do any paperwork,” Danny snapped from the passenger seat.

 

Steve groaned into his hands as the cars in front of him inched forward. “You’re being facetious, Daniel, it’s not a good look on you,” he grumbled.

 

“Facetious is my middle name when you get our whole day ruined because you can’t seem to grasp the concept of excessive force 12 times in a _week_ ,” Danny snapped back, “I swear, it’s like your brain just operates on Terminator mode as soon as you step outta the Palace! I’m surprised you haven’t bulldozed through rush hour already just to get us home.”

 

“Only ‘cause you’d spend the rest o’ the night bitchin’ about how I wrecked your damn car,” Steve said squeezing the wheel tightly, trying to will traffic to move just by glaring at the car ahead.

 

“You’re damn right I would, because _who thinks like that_!” Danny practically yelled, “It’s like you learned nothing from the past five hours!”

 

“Shut. Up. Daniel,” Steve repeated lowly, finally turning his glare to his boyfriend.

 

“Make me,” Danny whispered, his upper lip curled in a partial sneer. He honestly was mad at Steve’s obtuseness. If they weren’t sitting in the car, he’d have been half-tempted to knock him on his ass for good measure.

 

Steve huffed out a short breath through his nose, reached over to grab a handful of Danny’s shirt, then yanked him forward and smashed their lips together. Danny groaned as the brunette ravaged his mouth, using his teeth and tongue in tandem to drive his boyfriend crazy. Danny found himself relaxing against the bruising kiss even as his cock hardened his pants. Steve ended up leaning halfway over the center console, moaning as Danny nibbled at his bottom lip before deepening the kiss once more. The kiss was awkward, messy, and hot; all three things that made up every aspect of both their personal _and_ professional lives.

 

Steve groaned against his mouth when Danny’s hands came up to yank gently at his hair, slowly pulling the taller man back until their lips separated. Steve licked his lips and tried fruitlessly to bring his heartrate down despite the blood roaring in his ears.

 

“I am still mad at you, Steven,” Danny murmured gasping at his mouth, smirking when Steve tried to move to kiss him again.

 

“How long?” Steve asked nudging their noses together with a playful grin, all vestiges of his bad mood now gone.

 

“How long, what?” Danny asked, trying and failing not to grin as well. Damn Steve and his kisses. The blonde liked to think he could maintain his focus with the best of them, especially when he felt strongly enough about something. But Steve had this innate ability to short-circuit his brain with just his mouth, let alone with his--.

 

“How long until you’re not mad at me anymore?” Steve asked softly, loosening his hand on Danny’s shirt and drifting down to brush over the clear bulge tenting the blonde’s trousers.

 

Danny moaned softly against his lips, and he absolutely would’ve started kissing his boyfriend again had a long honk from behind him not almost given him a goddamn heart attack.

 

Steve jolted at the noise as well, throwing a glare at the large semitruck behind them before noticing that traffic had actually moved forward a considerable amount during their momentary distraction. “Screw this,” Steve said hitting the switch for the sirens and dipping the Camaro to the shoulder.

 

“We just sat for five hours listening to the governor’s people complain about your abuse of powers, Steven,” Danny said gripping the door as Steve sped forward, but there was a different kind of heat in his voice this time.

 

“Me. You. Home. _Now_ ,” Steve said simply.

 

Danny bit at his bottom lip before smirking and whispering, “There’s the Neanderthal I’m in love with.”


End file.
